Two Hearts, One Passion
by Kiyux the Shrubless
Summary: One passion-filled night on a high school trip sparks something deep between Leonhart and Cloud, something that lasts forever and proves their hearts can span the test of being literally a world apart… -Cleon yaoi-
1. One Night

**This was inspired by _Dreams of a Dark Warrior_ by Kresley Cole. (A book so amazing, you would never believe I bought it at the grocery store)**

**The funny part is that the only inspiration I got from it came from one word: "shaft". Lolz will ensue.**

* * *

Cloud gazed hungrily at his companion's body, raking his eyes over his strong chest and tight ass he always secretly stared at when the brunette took charge and led him through the hallways on their rounds. Being student council vice-president wasn't as bad as he once thought. The president was very appealing to his eyes, and it pleased him that only he got to see the teen this way. They were paired up for the trip to ShinRa, a nuclear power company that also ran the program SOLDIER, an elite force of warriors that were rumored to be radioactive. Their hotel room only had one bed, and he was still waiting to see if Leonhart would protest him sleeping in the same bed as him. The thought of sharing a bed with the president arose another problem: in the form of his eagerly swelling shaft. If Leonhart discovered Cloud's secret physical _(obsession with)_ attraction to him, he could lose any chance he would ever have of getting close to the young man.

Leonhart didn't act as young as he was, only seventeen (which had infuriated Cloud to no end that he was elected president over his eighteen-year-old self, at least until he started recognizing the qualities in the male he particularly liked…) but mature. Smooth, stoic, somewhat broody, but held himself with confidence and pride, like a young lion.

Cloud let out a shaky sigh on accident, causing the stormy-grey eyes of the teen to turn on him with the intensity Cloud eagerly returned. Leonhart was sizing him up, like a piece of prey or a rival Cloud did not know, nor did he care. But the way the male stared at him, looking up and down his muscular body, Cloud fantasized that the teen desired him as much as he desired Leonhart.

Suddenly, Leonhart's gruff, manly voice spoke. "You should hurry and take your shower, too."

* * *

Strife nodded and slowly began to strip. Squall's jaw slackened at the sight of the body that was revealed to him inch by inch. A lean, flat stomach, toned abs, bright pink nipples… breathtakingly pale milk-white skin that was covered with several scars that made Squall's brows draw together in sympathy. He knew what it was like to be flawed. A calloused finger ran over the thin line that crossed the bridge of his nose. His face would never lose the scar of that loss, it was an eternal mark, a memory he had to live with for the rest of his life. He watched the blonde turn around, revealing his back with one deep wound on one shoulder. Squall frowned at this. He hated seeing that marking, the one that reminded him of just how tragic Strife's life had been up until this point.

"Enjoying the view, Leonhart? Or are you disgusted by the scars? Either way, you're staring," the voice was quiet, but with a slight hint of amusement at catching Squall in the act. "You're blushing, too. Cute."

"Blushing…?" he frowned, but did not deny the accusation. Another thing had struck him from the blond man's statement. "Cute? I am not cute."

"Okay. Whatever you say, Leonhart. You're the boss, hm, Mr. President?"

This was unprofessional, for him to be staring at his vice-president while he was undressing. But he admitted to himself that if this man told him to leave his position as class president to be with him, he would give it up in a heartbeat. "Hurry up and get into the shower, Strife. We have work to do and we don't have all night."

"You can call me Cloud, you know."

Squall froze, extremely intrigued by the suggestion of losing all formalities with the blonde. "I'm not sure I should."

"You call me Cloud, and I'll call you Squall."

"I really do prefer Leonhart," he corrected. _'Why am I encouraging this?'_

"Leonhart…" the way he said it sounded dirty and improper, like calling to beckon a lover. Squall took the bait willingly.

He moved closer to the blonde, taking that painfully beautiful face in his hands. The face that contrasted his scarred one so greatly. Cloud was beautiful, he was not. The man would never want him.

"Leon…" he spoke again, this time in a whisper, tipping his head and parting his lips before kissing Squall's mouth softly, as if tasting what the brunette had to offer. And Hyne help him, Squall gave it to him, plunging his tongue into the man's mouth and relishing in the soft moan he received in response from Cloud. He eagerly battled Cloud's tongue for dominance, triumphing and pulling away to look at confused blue-green eyes. "Why did you stop?" he gasped quietly, trying and failing to sound demanding.

"You called me Leon."

"I know I did."

"Giving me a pet name already?"

"Mm, but it suits you. Manly… sexy…" he ran his fingers over his lion's chest. "And I'll be the only one to know who _'Leon'_ really is. I'll always find you…"

"Very cute."

* * *

Cloud's fingers freely roamed his abs, while Leonhart set his attention lower and to the back, firmly gripping Cloud's backside. Cloud let his eyes slip shut in sync with the lion's.

After a moment, Cloud smirked against his lips, opening his eyes partway. "You're aroused."

Leonhart grunted, frowning. "As if you're not? This—" he cupped Cloud's crotch, making a quiet, needy moan escape Cloud's mouth, "—tells me different, Strife."

"Sweet Shiva, Leonhart, do that again!" he moaned louder when the brunette complied. Leonhart stripped the vice-president of the last of his clothing, throwing him down onto the bed and climbing over him. He began to stroke Cloud's shaft firmly and quickly, the spit on his hand making his hand's actions infinitely smoother. "Oh, Leon… Leon…" Cloud writhed in pleasure, bucking his hips into Leonhart's hand to meet every stroke. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he approached orgasm. "LEON!" he moaned out the lion's new name as he climaxed, Leonhart licking white fluid from his hand while Cloud lie in an exhausted state of ecstasy.

Cloud slowly reached for Leonhart's towel, tossing it aside and staring at the exceptionally large, pulsing member of the class president.

'_He's aroused by… me?'_

The lion closed his eyes for a moment as the tips of Cloud's fingers traced the vein down, hand gently cupping his balls before moving back up to run his fingertip over the slit of the weeping member that ached with need.

"You… want me… Right?" he proceeded cautiously.

"Haven't you seen the way I look at you, Strife? Hell yes, I want you… The question is... do you want someone like me?"

A soft smile graced Cloud's lips. "Leon, I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you."

"But my scar..." he frowned, running his fingertip over it once more.

"...is adorable," he finished for him. "I like it."

"Really?" Leonhart's eyes widened, moving his arm so his hand was between Cloud's legs again. "So you want... _this_?" he carefully circled his fingertip around the tight passage, applying pressure but not penetrating.

"Yes," Cloud nodded for him to continue, moaning as a slick finger slipped into his entrance. "Leon…"

He wasn't sure where Leonhart had gotten the baby oil from, but all he cared about was the new sensations taking over his body. He had never desired the feeling of fullness before, but now all he could think about was the thought of Leonhart inside him, spilling his seed into his body.

A broken cry escaped his throat as the brunette entered him slowly, gently, so as to not hurt the blonde more than necessary.

"Just hang on, Strife, it'll feel better soon…" he promised in a soft coo as he began to move in and out of Cloud's body, open for Leonhart's hungry gaze to take in. Cloud was sweating lightly, his legs spread wide for Leonhart, his hands clutching desperately at the sheets as he moaned loudly in pleasure.

They climaxed together, Leonhart falling forward on top of Cloud, kissing him gingerly all over his face as they slipped from the grasp of consciousness.

* * *

The next morning, Leonhart awoke early, an hour before he needed to, to think. He had always been told he brooded too often, but he couldn't help it. Things bothered him. The lion noticed Cloud stirring beside him. "Hey… Strife?" his voice was deep and husky.

Cloud sat up and kissed his cheek. "Call me Cloud," he corrected.

"Cloud, then… what did last night… _mean_ to you?"

"I'm not asking you to have fallen in love with me after one night. So if you are asking me to forget it happened… I can try."

"You may not be asking me to fall for you, Cloud…" he caressed his cheek. "But I'm afraid it may have happened anyway…"

Cloud's eyes grew wide. "Really?"

"When we return to Balamb Garden, I would like you to move in with me."

"You aren't playing me? Don't toy with my emotions like this!"

"I'm not joking, Cloud. I've wanted you for so long, my heart is full to burst with happiness from simply waking up beside you. I want to stay by your side."

"Oh, Leon… I will. I'll stay with you…"

_And for two years, they did just that, they moved in together, fell in love, were even starting to consider raising a family… until that night. They thought what they had was lost, but like magnets, they attracted each other once more…_

* * *

_End, Chapter One (Please Review?)_


	2. One Wing

_Several years later..._

* * *

"_I love you, Leon… Never go away?" blue eyes looked up at him._

"_I won't." he promised, pulling the body closer to his own._

_Lips pressed gently against his mouth as he heard the name repeated over and over… "Leon… Leon… Leon…"_

"Leon. Leon!"

The brunette snapped awake and lifted his head slightly, noting Tifa's cleavage in front of his eyes. "Sorry. Repeat that?"

"Not until you look at my face, dipshit," she hissed. He looked up. "That's better. Now as I was saying, the restoration committee says we've got a ship heading straight for Hollow Bastion."

He grunted, agitated at the fact that he had been woken up for this. He hadn't slept in weeks, with that blonde haunting his dreams, whispered promises and 'I love you's that ended up meaning nothing… "It's probably Sora."

"This is a ship we don't recognize. In fact, we don't think it's a ship at all. It's really shaped like the profile of a bird. Side view."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"You're our leader! Think of something, numbskull!" Tifa was obviously PMSing right now. Lovely. Just another issue to add to the list of things Leon hated about his life. Being in a position of power had always been his roll, especially when it involved… no. He wasn't going to think about those days. He was dumped without so much as a goodbye. He was miserable because of that blonde, not that he outwardly showed how much he hated life. Everyone found him quiet and almost broody, but that had been what the blonde had found attractive about him. His every thought somehow traced back to the blonde he had shared his bed with for two years… the happiest years of his life.

As much as Leon didn't want to admit still being in love with the blonde that had torn his heart out, the fact of the matter was that he was still pining for his old flame. He remembered clearly exactly what had happened the night he disappeared.

_After a night of great sex, (it was always mind-blowingly good with the blonde, something Leon never experienced before or after their relationship), they had cleaned up and changed, cuddling together, whispering soft words of adoration. And then his blonde angel spoke._

"_I love you, Leon… Never go away?" Leon remembered the way his eyes sparkled with loneliness whenever he thought of life without his love._

"_I won't."_

_They had kissed each other tenderly, the only word escaping his love's mouth being his name, the name chosen especially for him from that very first night together. "Leon…"_

Leon rubbed his eyes groggily, dishing out a half-assed reply to Tifa before heading back toward his home. Well, rather the place he now called his house. His true home was destroyed by Heartless long ago. And because of how powerless he had felt as the failure known as Squall Leonhart, he rebuilt his life as simply Leon, shunning his true name for good.

_-"I'll always find you…"-_

He shook his head to clear his mind of his thoughts when an explosion triggered his gunblade to appear in his hand.

"There was a huge crash in the center of town! Someone fell really hard and caused a dent in the ground!"

A person? Leon wasn't really good with people, but as the leader of this town, it was his duty to check this out.

When he arrived at the square, everyone in Hollow Bastion was gathered around, as Aerith, Tifa, Yuffie, Cid, and Merlin tried to shoo them all away. In the center of the chaos was a man, on his back and unmoving. Leon approached and his breath hitched. "Merlin! Cid! Take him to the castle. Now!" he barked out the order and it was quickly carried out, the rest of the townsfolk scattering back to their homes. Leon stood in the center of the dent in the ground, staring at the dirt the man had been lying in just moments ago.

The person that had torn out his heart had returned, but he didn't want revenge. He wanted answers. He clenched his fist and headed to the castle.

* * *

He could not stand to look at the body resting peacefully on the bed. He turned on his heel and walked to the window.

"Leonhart?" a soft voice questioned, slight fear in his tone. Slowly, as if any sudden move could trigger a bad reaction from the lion, the blond man stood and approached Leon. "Leonhart, is that you?" his voice cracked with emotion. "Sweet Shiva, tell me it's you…"

"My name isn't Leonhart. It's Leon."

"So it is you… I… I never thought I would see you again!"

"Yeah, Strife. Same here. After you left, I figured you'd be gone for good."

"Left?" Strife's eyes glazed over with confusion. "I would never leave you… You left me!" his voice grew furious.

He rose his voice to match his ex-lover's anger. "You're the one who disappeared without a trace!"

"They said you were dead! They told me you killed yourself, Leon! Because of me!" he snapped. "Because of me—I thought I'd lost you forever! They had to stop me from taking my own life to be with you!"

Leon's blood ran cold as he froze. "What? Who?"

"ShinRa! SOLDIER!" Strife's eyes were glowing blue-green with emotion. "That night… we made love and you said you would never go away… but when I woke up I was alone in a room with a strange man. He introduced himself as Tseng, and he told me that a group known as the Turks found you dead. Suicide… he said you slit your own throat with a kitchen knife…"

Leon couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"So I collapsed to my knees and started pounding my fist into the floor, crying and screaming _'YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME! YOU PROMISED! TAKE ME WITH YOU, LEON!'_…" he took a deep breath. "I took Tseng's gun and tried to shoot myself. Anything to be with you. When he stopped me, I begged, pleaded for death. But instead they made me join SOLDIER… I doubt you'll still want me after that."

"Cloud… Cloud, ever since you disappeared… you've haunted my dreams. I thought everything we'd had had been a lie! I loved you so much… but I felt like you had been using me!"

"You think I didn't feel like that? When you supposedly took your own life, I thought it was because I couldn't make you happy. I thought you didn't want to be with me!"

The brunette spun to face him. "I _DO_ want to be with you, damn it! I dream every single night of what could have been! The time I spent with you was the happiest time of my entire life, I'm miserable without you!"

"Leon…"

The lion growled low in his throat, taking one stride forward, reaching up one of his hands to tangle his fingers in Cloud's hair, pulling the other male into a slow, chaste kiss.

When their kiss broke, Leon pounced forward like the predator he was, pinning Cloud to the bed and kissing him fiercely. Cloud moaned quietly, his eyes slipping shut as he gave himself to Leon. "You want me, don't you…?"

"Yes… yes… please, Leon…"

Leon groaned at the thought of claiming Cloud the same way it had been their first time. It had been the most incredible thing he had ever experienced.

Suddenly, without warning, there was the sound of a bird's wing as soft feathers appeared under Leon's hand. "What the…"

Cloud had a wing. A black wing. He noticed the tears in Cloud's glowing eyes. "I told you… that you wouldn't want me anymore… after what SOLDIER did…"

"Cloud… ShinRa did this to you?" he looked down at the man beneath him.

The blonde went to get up, tried to push Leon away, but the brunette did not budge.

"Can I pet it?"

Cloud's eyes grew wide. "You… aren't disgusted?"

"Nothing about this disgusts me… you're beautiful. Like an angel…" he began to slowly stroke the feathers, making Cloud moan softly. "You like having your wing touched?" he looked at him with a small smile.

"Yes…" he gasped, sighing softly as he relaxed.

Cloud wanted to make up for everything, so he decided he would pleasure Leon, to show his lover how much salvaging their relationship meant to him. He wormed out from under him, flipping Leon onto his back and stripping the struggling lion.

"Be at ease," he whispered, his wing shuddering with anticipation as his eyes took in the sight of Leon's proud, fully erect manhood, throbbing, begging for Cloud to touch it, worship it. And sweet Shiva, that's exactly what he intended to do. "It's okay…"

"You know I hate people looming over me, Cloud, don't piss me o—fuck!" he hissed out the swear, groaning in pleasure as Cloud's hot, wet mouth engulfed his member whole, taking it far into his throat and swallowing around it. "Ugh… Cloud…" he groaned, bucking into Cloud's mouth. The blonde didn't mind, he knew how Leon was when Cloud deep-throated him. He simply lost control.

One of Leon's calloused hands reached down to fist Cloud's spiky blond locks of hair, the other one stroking the wing, making Cloud moan around his mouthful of cock.

Leon swore again, only this time in more of a whisper. His voice was growing hoarse fast, his deep groans drowning out all other sounds apart from his panting gasps for air. His gasping grew more rapid as Cloud changed his tactic, swirling his tongue around the head of Leon's member before taking the whole length down his throat again.

* * *

Leon gasped, looking down at the one-winged angel giving him the most incredible blowjob he had ever experienced. "Have I ever told you that you have a wicked mouth?" he purred.

Cloud hummed, sending pleasurable vibrations throughout his shaft. He felt himself teetering on the edge, but it wasn't until Cloud's hand began to massage his balls that he really began to ache for that extra push to release.

"Hyne, Cloud! Just a little more… I'm so close, damn it…" he groaned, legs buckling, as he thrust harshly into Cloud's mouth. He knew Cloud didn't mind when he got rough like this, it was how Leon was, after all. He wasn't known for being extremely sentimental toward anyone, though Cloud had always been the exception to that rule. Leon would always be gentle with him during sex, but when Cloud gave him oral, he lost control of his actions and everything came back down to primal instinct, the powerful need to thrust deep and spill his seed.

Cloud took his member all the way down his throat, clawing lightly at Leon's testicles as he moaned around Leon's cock.

Leon let out a low, possessive growl as he came hard into the back of Cloud's throat with a groan of his name. Cloud swallowed again and again, milking Leon for every last drop of semen he could get.

Sufficiently drained, Leon released his fist from Cloud's hair, petting the wing lazily in appreciation as he let his head fall back onto the pillow. Cloud purred softly, flexing his wing as he crawled to lie beside Leon on the bed, covering the brunette man from any possible prying eyes as he wrapped his wing around his mate. "I still love you, Leon," he whispered softly, kissing Leon's cheek. "The question is, do you still love someone like me?"

"More than I've ever loved anyone before."

"But my wing…"

"…is adorable," he stroked the feathers, making Cloud sigh, those blue-green eyes sliding shut, opening back up when his wing was pushed off of Leon's body.

* * *

Slowly, Leon stood, pulling his clothes back on. Cloud frowned. He never could tell what Leon was thinking, and it drove him insane. That fierce, independent attitude of his was sexy, but at the same time made Cloud feel like Leon didn't trust him. "Leon?" he called softly.

"When Cid and Merlin say you're better… I would like you to move in with me."

"I will."

_And so continues the tale of two hearts destined to love only one another, and the single passion that held them together…_

* * *

_End, Chapter Two (Reviews please!)_


End file.
